Sasuke's Journy Naruto's Legacy
by WheelOfDestruction
Summary: When Naruto is killed in Sasuke's place after the Sasuke retrieval mission Sasuke goes out of his way to Fulfil both his own goals and Naruto's will he be able to find peace? Or will his vengeance destroy what the man Naruto saw as his brother. T maybe M later


Naruto stood in front of the council smirking. Sasuke stood beside him. The retrieval mission had been long and dangerous as each of the members of the squad had been injured. However it had all paid off as now Sasuke was back and naruto was waiting for Sasuke's sentence and his reward.

"Uzumaki, we of the council wish to hear what happened during your mission to retrieve the Uchiha." One councilman asked. He sounded fairly pleasant.

"When we left the village for Sasuke, Neji took immediate leader of the team, and got us into position. We traveled until we arrived at the scene of five enemy ninja, who called themselves the Sound Four. They were Orochimaru's right hand specialist group. Neji said Sasuke was inside a large basket. Shikamaru took off to fight the red haired woman I believe called Tayuya. Choji fought a man who had a large physique, Neji fought the four-armed freak, while Kiba fought the weirdo with two heads. I continued to follow after Sasuke. I arrived at a grass prairie in which Sasuke emerged from the basket. I continued to follow, to be intercepted by a man name Kimimaru the fifth member of the sound four. This man had the ability to supercharge the growth of his bones in that they can sprout almost anywhere, instantly. He was an extremely powerful opponent. Shortly after a one-sided battle with him, the genin Rock Lee arrived on the scene to assist me, and insisted for me to continue on. I arrived at the Valley of the End, in which I tried to convince him otherwise. However, he refused and went for more drastic measure. We fought to a stand-still until he used a Chidori to penetrate my shoulder. After that I moved onto drastic measures and used my tenant to battle Sasuke as he used the level 1 and the 2 curse mark. Finally we clashed and I knocked Sasuke out before succumbing to unconsciousness myself. Did I miss anything teme?" Sasuke scoffed slightly but smirked.

"Genin Uzumaki." Started Danzo as he addressed the council. "For the attempted murder of a Konoha shinobi and a future clan head you have been sentenced to DEATH." Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. Both of them realized what that meant. The council was pardoning Sasuke for almost betraying the village and shifting his punishment onto Naruto under false charges.

Tsunade immediately stood up.

"What! You have no right to sentence MY shinobi to death when you have absolutely no power over SHINOBI matters!" Tsunade yelled with fury. Danzo looked on at her impassively.

"You forget Tsunade. Under law should the majority of the council vote against the Hokage they may veto him/her. I believe that was a law that our Lord Sandiame passed before he died." Danzo smirked. Sarutobi had indeed been nothing than a stupid fool. He had actually thought that giving the civilians a place on the council would make the village stronger but in reality it had done nothing but weaken the village; first lowering academy standards to allow their children to pass and then diverting money from the village funds to their own pockets. When he became Hokage he would immediately have the civilians removed from the council or have them killed.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair as processed the information given to him. He was going to be killed in Sasuke's place all because he contained the Kyuubi and had successfully finished a mission.

Sasuke was rigid with shock. Did these people just sentence Naruto to death for his crimes. He couldn't believe it.

Danzo stood up to speak once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will be escorted to your cell where you spend the next 24 hours before your execution. As per Konoha law you will be allowed visits during that time but they will be supervised by ANBU. Now leave our presence."

Naruto's eyes were still shadowed by his hair as two ANBU agents escorted him out of the room. Sasuke and Tsunade watched as the blond was escorted out of the chamber room.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Spoke Danzo. "You will be placed on suspension until we deem you are trustworthy again."

As Naruto walked passed Sasuke He stopped. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who looked back at him. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke would you mind taking out a kunai?" Sasuke looked slightly curious as did the council and Tsunade before Sasuke did what Naruto said. Naruto smiled as in a burst of speed he impaled himself on Sasuke's kunai. Tsunade screamed before she rushed to the blonde's side however she was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand in her direction. Quickly he threw a shuriken with a paper attatched to it at Tsunade who caught it.

Sasuke was still rigid in shock as he felt naruto's blood run down his arm, not dissimilarly to how it had been flowing back at the valley when he stabbed a Chidori through his friend's chest. Naruto smiled before whispering into Sasuke's ear.

"They were going to kill me anyway, at least this way I can be your eyes as you treck into the future, use whatever power you gain from this well Sasuke. Goodbye... my-" Naruto started wheezing. "Goodbye my friend." Naruto slid off the last Uchiha's kunai before toppling onto the floor in a heap. Tsunade once again rushed forward only to be stopped again as Naruto grabbed her arm. He leaned up before he whispered something into her ear. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the life fade from the blond's eyes even thought the sincere smile had yet to leave his face. As the light in his eyes died Tsunade continued to weep while taking her necklace back from Naruto and warping it around her neck. She stood back up with a fire in her eyes which made even Danzo sweat nervously. Tsunade smiled dangerously.

"Uchiha Sasuke you may leave the council room along with the rest of the Shinobi clan heads, the civilians and my _advisors_ need to have a _looong_ talk." Everyone shivered at the downright murderous tone her voice had taken. Sasuke and the clan head nodded before hurridly evacuating the room.

As the door closed Sasuke was still staring at the bloodied kunai in his hand.

'_I killed him'_ He thought over and over again. _'I killed my best friend.' _The implications were not lost on Sasuke as his eyes began to burn. In seconds his eyes felt like they were on fire


End file.
